


Boys at the Range

by Beckala



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emo boys making out at the range, Face-Fucking, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckala/pseuds/Beckala
Summary: He should have known better, but months of meeting like this meant an almost Pavlovian response to the tower range and armory.  Clint wasn’t sure how it started, not anymore, but he was 100% certain how he wanted it to continue and it absolutely involved Bucky’s hands continuing to grip his hips like that.In which Clint and Bucky enjoy themselves in the armory at the range.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Boys at the Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CruciatusForeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruciatusForeplay/gifts).



> Cruciatus Foreplay mentioned just wanting “emo boys making out at the range” and then this happened. Missed the mark by a bit but close enough? 
> 
> Beta’d by the lovely [ Fosterthechildren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fosterthechildren/pseuds/Fosterthechildren)

Okay, so this looked bad. 

Because Clint was supposed to be down here prepping for an upcoming mission, not trying to get his tongue as far down Bucky Barnes’ throat as he can. Clint had managed to pack up the gear he needed before Bucky grabbed him, one hand hot, the other cold, sliding under Clint’s shirt. He’d even managed to spare a thought for the wisdom of double checking his arrow count before Bucky’s mouth on his stole all other rational ideas. 

He should have known better, but months of meeting like this meant an almost Pavlovian response to the tower range and armory. Clint wasn’t sure how it started, not anymore, but he was 100% certain how he wanted it to continue and it absolutely involved Bucky’s hands continuing to grip his hips like that. It also definitely involved Bucky’s mouth hot on his throat like that and his body hot under Clint’s hands like that. 

Bucky’s teeth nipped at his mouth and Clint groaned in response, tightening his hand in the other man’s dark shaggy hair. Clint opened his eyes to take a quick scan of the armory; they were alone and the red light on the security camera was dark, so Bucky took care of the usual precautions. It didn’t mean Clint was going to be any less late to meet Nat at the jet, but it did mean he could sink into the warm feeling Bucky created with his mouth and hands without fear. 

“Don’t have time to fuck you.” Bucky gasped out and Clint groaned again, a primal sound between their wet lips. “Found out you were going too late. Still wanted to make sure you don’t forget me.” It sounded a lot like a promise and Clint tried not to get his hopes up. He’d spent too long trying not to think about how much he’d miss this on his upcoming mission. 

“Anything you want.” Clint ground out, pushing his hips forward and finding Bucky just as hard as him. 

“Good to hear.” Bucky agreed before he dropped to his knees, looking up at Clint with undisguised want in his eyes. 

“Fuck.” Clint moaned, sinking his hands deeper into Bucky’s hair. He leaned back into the metal weapons rack at his back, ignoring the uncomfortable dig of wire shelving against his shoulders. He wanted this. He  _ needed _ this before he left. 

Bucky wasted no time, using his metal hand to keep Clint’s hips still he unzipped Clint’s pants with the other to free his half hard cock. Clint stared down at gray eyes, wide and dark, watching as Bucky wrapped one large hand around his shaft. “I’m tempted to get you close and leave you hanging.” Bucky muttered against the head of his cock, wet lips spreading precome as they moved. Clint let out another moan. “But I figure you’ll remember to come back either way.” 

“Fuck.” Clint gasped. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Bucky asked as he swiped the flat of his tongue over the tip of Clint’s cock. “Please get you all wound up and send you off? Please let you come down my throat?” 

All of those options sounded good to Clint. He just wanted to touch, to feel, maybe to taste. Ever since that first time when Bucky ended months of flirting with a dare and his mouth it’s been like this. Desperate. Needy. Instinctual. Clint needed to see those pretty gray eyes so blown out with lust they were almost black. He needed to feel those gorgeous thighs under his hands. He needed to have that mouth on him as often as possible. 

“All of it.” He finally got out, then he realized his mistake. “The second thing, need to come. Need you.” Bucky laughed and pressed his lips to the head of his cock again, his hand stroking up and down the shaft almost lazily. It was teasing and cruel given their time constraints. “Yes, like that.” Clint added, hoping it would spur on some more action. 

“Ask nicely.” Bucky demanded and Clint had no idea how the other man could be so controlling from his knees but he also knew when to avoid stupid questions. 

Instead, he begged. 

“Please, Buck,” he moaned, “please suck my dick. Make me come down your throat.” He’s wrecked, voice low and rough even in his own electronically enhanced ears. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Bucky quipped and then without any additional warning he swallowed Clint down to the root, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked. Clint buried one hand in Bucky’s dark hair and braced the other against the wire shelving at his back and tried not to think, focused entirely on the feeling of Bucky’s hot mouth attempting to take him apart with no mercy. 

This was simple. This was something Clint could rely on. The swirl of Bucky’s tongue on the underside of his cock, the hard pin of his hand on his hip, the low noises spilling from his throat. Clint groaned and started to babble, a steady stream of dirty words urging Bucky on as he worked his mouth. 

The warm feeling of impending release coiled low in Clint’s stomach and he forced his hips to stay still, trying to let Bucky run the show. He’d gone to so much trouble to set this up after all, even remembered to shut down the cameras — it was almost romantic. Clint tightened the hand in Bucky’s hair, fighting the urge to rut forward into the heat of his mouth. 

Bucky pulled off him with a lewd pop. “You need to fuck my mouth sweetheart?” He asked and Clint didn’t miss the way his eyes were almost all black with arousal now. 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Clint groaned out and he had no idea what he did to get this lucky but he refused to think about it too much. Bucky just reached up for the hand Clint had wrapped, white knuckled, around the shelving and pulled it down so it too was buried in his long locks. 

“Get to it Hawkeye.” He growled and Clint wasn’t going to wait for an engraved invitation. 

He knew what Bucky liked. After months of playing around like this he knew how hard to pull, how deep to push, how fast to go. So he just kept his eyes opened wide, watched Bucky’s lips stretch obscenely around his cock and fucked forward. Bucky’s throat was tight and on every rough thrust Clint could feel the muscles contracting around the head of his cock. 

“God, just like that. Fuck you look so pretty like this.” Clint didn’t pause in his movement as he talked, falling back into the dirty babble that he knew turned Bucky on. “So pretty, pink cheeked and taking it from me. Fuck. So close.” Bucky let out a rough groan and Clint jerked his hips in response. “So good.” 

Bucky moved, just enough, and Clint watched him reach for his own dick, freeing himself from constrictive tac pants. Clint kept up the punishing pace he’d set, but didn’t take his eyes from the flesh hand now working over Bucky’s cock. The metal one still braced on Clint’s hip for balance. 

“Fuck baby, that’s so good. Come for me. You going to get off on me fucking your face?” Clint could feel his own orgasm ready to crest and he pushed in deeper than before, pushing the limits of Bucky’s gag reflex to feel his throat constrict again. Bucky responded with a deep groan, sending vibrations through Clint’s dick and into his balls. That’s all it took. With his eyes locked on Bucky’s he came, trying to keep his almost shouted exclamation locked between bitten lips. 

He didn’t pull out, but he did relax the hold on Bucky’s hair, easing up even as Bucky started to gently suck him clean, his own hand still working vigorously between his legs. “That’s it baby, come for me.” Clint encouraged, trying to help the other man along. “So good. Fuck I wish I had time to let you bend me over so you could come inside me. I could spend the whole flight feeling you leak out of me.” 

Buck made a noise low in his throat that almost had Clint half hard again and then came, hot come splashing over his hand and spilling onto the floor at their feet. Like it was permission, Clint’s knees chose that moment to give out and he slid from Bucky’s mouth before he dropped down to squat in front of the other man. 

“Fuck.” Bucky gasped and Clint had no warning before his mouth was captured again. He could taste himself on Bucky’s tongue and he sucked greedily at the flavor before he pulled away to lean unsteadily against the shelves again. “So good.” Bucky said softly and Clint nodded his agreement. 

“So this is how WWII soldiers said goodbye then?” Clint teased, as he carefully tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Hardly.” Bucky rolled his eyes but then leaned forward to press his face into Clint’s shoulder. “Steve said you guys might be out for a few days. Just wanted to make sure you’d had your fix.” 

Clint huffed a laugh but still lifted a hand to scratch at the back of Bucky’s head. “Won’t be too long before you’re joining us on missions again yourself. Then we’ll have to find some dark corners to get off in new places.” 

“Sure.” Bucky agreed and then pressed even closer. Clint shifted them, careful to avoid the mess on the floor until he was on his butt, pulling Bucky almost completely into his lap. “In the meantime though, it’ll be boring without you.” 

Clint knew what he really meant was “lonely”, but he let the other man keep his false distance even as he snuggled deeper into Clint’s chest. “Just think about it this way, only three days and I’ll be back in our bed again.” 

Bucky snorted. “We don’t do this in our bed nearly enough.” 

“Agreed.” Clint said easily. “But we could. We do everything else in our bed. If I remember correctly I fucked you in that bed this morning which is why I was so surprised you came down here to find me for round two.” 

“Was feeling nostalgic.” Bucky teased and Clint tightened his arms around the other man. 

Months and months they’d been doing this, since that first time Bucky kissed him and it was still sometimes a shock to Clint that he got to touch this man the way he wanted. Do all sorts of things the way he wanted. They still fucked in the range far more than they should considering they had a bed only four floors up and a quick elevator ride away. 

“How about when I get back we go on a date?” Clint asked and he didn’t miss the way Bucky tensed a bit in his arms. “A real one. I’ll sneak you out.” 

Bucky laughed into his neck. “I’ll sneak me out.” 

“Fine, you’ll sneak you out and we can go dancing in disguise or something. Maybe even find a nice alley to role play the 1940’s in.” Clint gave Bucky another squeeze and pressed a loud kiss to his head. 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked and Clint was about to confirm when a loud pounding on the outer door of the armory startled them both. 

“Barton I know you’re in there with the Terminator and I know why you two always turn my cameras off! Romanoff is looking for you.” Tony sounded pissed but Clint couldn’t bring himself to care too much. 

“Tell her I’ll be there in five.” Clint called back and then adjusted his grip on Bucky so he was holding his face, both palms curled around a stumbled jaw. “It’s only three days and it’s only a recon job.” He reassured. 

Bucky nodded and opened his eyes to watch Clint intently. “You’ll be careful?” 

“I’m always careful.” Clint lied. They both knew he would take a risk if he needed to. “I plan to come home though.” That was the truth. 

“Okay.” Buck agreed. “Three days, then we sneak out and go dancing.” 

“Perfect.” Clint agreed. “Now, do you want to clean up or should we give Stark a show?” 


End file.
